


Sexy Bitch

by Superunicornio



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Blaine, Flirting, Kurt y Santana son amigos, M/M, Santana defiende a sus amigos aunque estos no sepan que lo son, Santana es una buena amiga y no lo dudes, Santana is a Bitch, but we like it, from 2009, lo mismo Kurt no lo sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana es una mala pécora, pero no es una mala amiga. Bueno, quizás sí pero el punto no es ese. Lo que tiene que quedar claro es que si consigues llegar hasta el corazón de Santana López, cosa difícil, ésta te defenderá sobre cualquier cosa. Así de simple. Porque nadie jode con los amigos de una López de sangre latina y alma de gata. Así que consigue atravesar la armadura que la rodea y tendrás una amiga fiel, la mejor amiga que puedas tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace como seis años. Sinceramente ni me acordaba que había metido mis pies (aunque fuera solo los deditos) en el fandom de Glee... Bua, espero que nadie me mate.

Santana es una zorra. Todo el mundo sabe que lo es y negarlo es inútil. Es una zorra y una de las malas. No le importaría arrancarte las extensiones o pegarte un puñetazo (uno de verdad, no uno de nena con miedo a partirse una uña) y romperte la nariz para que aprendas que, hey, nadie se mete con Santana López. Así que dejemos esto claro. Santana es una mala pécora, pero no es una mala amiga. Bueno, quizás sí pero el punto no es ese. Lo que tiene que quedar claro es que si consigues llegar hasta el corazón de Santana López, cosa difícil, ésta te defenderá sobre cualquier cosa. Así de simple. Porque nadie jode con los amigos de una López de sangre latina y alma de gata. Así que consigue atravesar la armadura que la rodea y tendrás una amiga fiel, la mejor amiga que puedas tener.

Pocas gente lo ha conseguido. Dos, tres personas, cinco como mucho y una de ellas es Kurt Hummel. Ese niñato pequeñito y blancuzco, ojazos demasiados claros y un gusto obsceno por el cachemir. Ese mismo. Ese chaval, ¿ese? Tiene muchos más cojones que la mayoría de machitos que recorren los pasillos del Mckenly. El niñato los tiene bien puesto. Salió del armario y le plantó cara a una sociedad de mierda llena de escrúpulos y lo hizo con la barbilla bien alta. Puede que Kurt acabara huyendo, que tomara la alternativa más fácil pero ¿quién no lo hubiera hecho? Aun así, se fue con paso firme y con la cabeza alta cómo debe ser. Así que Santana le cogió cariño al niñato y puede que no sean amigos típicos, que no se hagan llamaditas o vayan al cine, pero sin darse cuenta lo ubicó dentro de la categoría que muy pocos habían alcanzado. Sin sentido, quizás, pero eso no es de la jodida incumbencia de nadie.

Así que, ¿Kurt Hummel? Ese chaval tiene protección garantizada de por vida y no va a dejar que ningún ruiseñor de pelo de estropajo le haga daño al chaval. Santana conoce a los tíos, sabe a lo que van. Ya está curada en espanto. El niñato de la escuela pija no es diferente, ella lo sabe y piensa tomar cartas en el asunto. Aprovecha una de esas fiesta que no le importan demasiado (¿sin alcohol? ¿de verdad?), el cumpleaños de algún chico del Glee Club (¿Artie? ¿Mike? Qué más da) y inicia su misión porque, al fin y al cabo, un ataque es la mejor defensa.

-Allá vamos... -masculla antes de terminarse el último sorbo de su bebida. 

Se pone en pie y se recoloca bien el escote, estirando el mini vestido de estampado de leopardo. Kurt se acaba de separar del hobbit con hiperactividad para ir a bailar con Mercedes. Es su momento y no piensa esperar.

-Hey, guapo -murmura nada más llegar al sofá donde Blaine sigue sonriendo como un idiota porque, sinceramente, debe ser idiota- ¿qué haces tan solito?

Se inclina hacia delante, plantándole el escote en la cara y apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá. La sonrisa del hobbit se debilita mientras se hunde entre los cojines intentando no mirar a las dos amigas gemelas de Santana. 

-¿Se puede estar solo en una fiesta? -pregunta.

Santana bufa.

-No si estoy yo cerca, cariño -se deja caer en el sofá y se gira, su pecho apoyado en el brazo del chico. Le pasa una mano por el pelo distraídamente mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos y se lame los labios muy lentamente-. ¿Lo pasas bien?

Su voz es melosa mientras desliza la mano por su cuello hasta el pecho y juguetea con los botones de la camisa del chico. Blaine parece tener problemas para sonreír en esos momentos.

-¿Hasta hace dos minutos? Perfectamente.

-¿Molesto? -susurra acercándose más y... ¡Sí! Él le mira las tetas. Ja, todos los tíos son iguales. 

-No -traga saliva y se echa hacia atrás-. Oye, creo que estás confundida... mira, ¿Santana, verdad? -ella asiente- No sé exactamente si es que eres así de... efusiva o que pero, bueno, tus... -hace un gesto vago hacia las tetas de la chica- están en mi brazo y puede dar a mal entendidos.

-¿Mal entendidos? Ninguno, cariño...

Desliza la mano por el muslo del chico y este casi salta dos metros. Santana tiene que aguantar las ganas de ponerse a reír como una histérica. Es gracioso el hobbit ese.

-¿Incómodo? -susurra casi en su oído-. Podemos ir a un sitio más... privado, cielo. Así no tendrás que sentirte observado.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! -el chico es realmente mono totalmente sonrojado y Santana tiene que aguantarse las ganas de darle un señor beso porque, joder, que guapo es de cerca-. No, no me gustan las chicas. Soy gay -la mira-. Muy gay. Extremadamente gay. Lo mismo me dan una medalla.

-Tienes miedo de las vaginas, ¿eh? 

Blaine parpadea y abre la boca, parece un pez fuera del agua. 

-Eres mono -le informa intentando acercarse un poco más pero el chico pone distancia entre los dos. A pesar de todo sigue siendo cortes-. Podemos quedar algún día y...

-A no ser que vayas a acabar esa frase con y ir tomar un café con la compañía de nuestras respectivas parejas la respuesta sigue siendo no -el chico parece volver poco a poco a la seguridad que parece irradiar siempre, como un cachorrillo reconociendo el terreno-. Soy gay y aunque no lo fuera, Kurt y yo estamos juntos. 

-¿Y? Nadie se tiene que enterar.

-Yo me enteraría -asegura el chico mirándola-. No soy ese tipo de persona. Jamás engañaría a Kurt o a nadie.

Santana se aleja ligeramente alzando una ceja. Bueno, es mono y fiel. Increíble. 

-Bien -le informa volviéndose a inclinar sobre él para hablarle al oído. El chico se tensa visiblemente-. Porque si le haces el más mínimo daño te arrancaré las pelotas y se las daré de comer a mi serpiente Zapatitos.

Se aleja para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Britt le puso el nombre -masculla bruscamente.

Blaine parece dudar mientras la sigue mirando con intensidad antes de rendirse finalmente y soltar una carcajada. 

-Brittany es adorable -asegura-. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan... verdadero. Es increíble, ¿no?

Santana está jodida en ese mismo momento. El chico es mono, no se amedranta y encima no desprecia a Brittany como la mayoría de los subnormales que se creen superiores.

Suelta un gruñido.

-No cambies de tema, hobbit.

-¿Hobbit?

-Calla y hazme caso -masculla agitando la mano delante de su cara-. Puede que Hummel sea una diva con pene pero es alguien verdadero, me gusta la gente así y no me gusta que engominados que hacen gorgoritos le hagan daño, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-Bien -masculla levantándose-. Te estaré vigilando.

-Kurt es afortunado de tener amigos como tú -le asegura sonriente desde su asiento. Santana tiene ganas de cogerle de las mejillas y plantarle un morreo solamente por sonreír así.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quién te crees que soy, enano? Yo no tengo amigos.

El chico alza una ceja sin dejar de sonreír. Santana bufa. Idiota adorable. Se da la vuelta sin decir nada más y vuelve a refugiarse en su esquina. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia el sofá, Kurt está sentado al lado del hobbit y parece bastante agitado mientras le habla y señala hacia donde está ella sentada. Santana sonríe saludando con la mano. Kurt la fulmina con la mirada antes de hundir la cara en el cuello del otro chico. Blaine la mira y ella le dedica un gesto universal de te estoy vigilando antes de levantarse para llenarse el vaso. 

¿Quién coño ha dicho que Santana Lopez no sea una amiga cojonuda?


End file.
